


when we drive (in your car)

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, minimal smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: The Problem: Monty is upset. The Reason: Unknown. The Solution: A road trip to the Pacific Ocean, just the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelikaElena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelikaElena/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEL I LOVE YOU A REALLY LARGE AMOUNT I really don't know where I'd be without you and I'm so blessed to have you as a friend (and a fanatic) in my life. #mintyfamlives 
> 
> fic title from hellogoodbye's here (in your arms)

“I need to get out of here.”

Miller paused completely, pressing a button on his controller to readjust his phone against his ear. Through the headset he was wearing Bellamy cussed but Miller shushed him, pushing the headphones off entirely so he could hear Monty. He sounded ragged, stressed, and Miller’s heart was racing in his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Miller asked. “Is it your mom again?” He lifted the microphone he was using and murmured, “Gotta go,” to Bellamy before cutting off the game, already moving to his feet. “What happened?” he asked Monty.

In the background there was faint grumblings he could hear, all of it in Korean, all of it angry. “Just,” Monty’s voice was sad. “Can we just pack a bag?” he asked. “Pack a bag and drive and don’t look back.”

“Monty.”

“I’m serious, Nate,” he whispered. “I need to get out of here. Please.”

* * *

Monty opened the door to the backseat of Miller’s car to toss his bag in before climbing into the passenger’s seat. The second the door was shut he leaned across the console, his hands stretching out for Miller’s cheeks. They met in the middle, Monty’s mouth warm and welcoming, his lips moving almost urgently against Miller’s as they kissed. “Hey,” Miller exhaled but Monty kept kissing him, tugging him back again and again. “Monty,” he murmured. Miller dipped his head backwards so their foreheads met, finally allowing his hand to lift and cup Monty’s cheek too. “Hi,” he murmured.

“I love you,” Monty breathed.

And then Miller was kissing him again, that sense of urgency renewed. “You sure you want to do this?” Miller forced out and Monty nodded, lips still chasing lips as he did so. “You’re absolutely positive?”

“As long as you are,” he murmured back, and Miller nodded in response. They were young. It was summer break. And fuck it, they were in love. Monty pulled back this time, his eyes shining with unshed tears while still looking entirely certain of this choice.

“Where to first?” Miller asked.

* * *

To the pacific. Monty wanted to see the Pacific Ocean. And Miller wanted to do whatever Monty wanted.

With their hands laced Miller drove west without much of a destination in mind. All he knew was that when he looked to the right and found Monty there, steadying and smiling back at him, Miller didn’t care. They’d make it to the ocean and then they’d head back. Monty just wanted his mom to cool down a bit and then they’d head back. No big deal.

A couple hours into it, the sun on the horizon, Miller cleared his throat.

“You want to talk about it?” he asked. Monty’s hand seemed to tense in his own and Miller gave him a quick squeeze. “Talk to me,” he whispered.

Monty sighed, sinking down in his seat. “Not while you’re driving,” Monty murmured.

Miller checked the time (nearly 4 in the morning) and nodded, deciding to pull off of the highway. They found a nice rest stop (small, empty) and parked. Miller packed a shit ton of blankets and after they stretched their legs for a bit Monty returned to find Miller spreading the blankets in the back of his car. It was an older car and the trunk was long enough for them to curl up in the back together comfortably. With enough pillows and thick comforters stolen from the linen closet in Miller’s basement, it was even cozy.

They climbed in together, Miller pulling Monty flush against him as the sounds of the car settling in drifted over them. They were barely adults but Miller felt so much older than that, especially here with Monty pressed against him.

“She doesn’t like me,” Miller said finally, his voice low. Monty sighed, his hand curling against Miller’s chest. “Is it because I’m black? Or because I have a record? Or both? Or—”

“Stop,” Monty cut him off. He tucked his head, pressing a kiss to Miller’s chest over his shirt. “It’s a lot. Okay?” Miller was tired, but he knew this conversation had to be had. “She’s worried about me going off to college,” Monty said. “And she’s still not really okay with the sexuality thing. And, yeah, okay. She doesn’t like you. Because you’ve got a record, not because you’re black.” He kissed Miller’s chest again. “But who cares about your record? You’re a great thief.”

Miller sighed. “I want her to like me,” he said. “And I want her to not treat you like—”

“ _Stop_ ,” Monty cut him off again, his voice tired. “I know, Nate.” Miller sunk down into the pillows and Monty propped his head up. “She can say whatever she wants,” Monty said.

“Not if it upsets you,” Miller ground out. He was so tired of Monty being upset because of the things his mother was saying. Like, her choice not to like Miller was valid. Whatever. Miller was an asshole, he knew that. But he loved Monty and the fact that he’d stolen some stuff when he was younger didn’t change that. He was about to open his mouth and continue with something snappy when the elastic to his shorts stretched up and Monty’s hand slipped down. “Don’t distract me,” Miller exhaled through his teeth.

Monty twisted his head, pressing a kiss to Miller’s bicep. “You like being distracted,” Monty said. His fingers circled around Miller’s cock and Miller swallowed a groan, pressing his head back into the pillows again.

“Dry,” he rasped. Monty smirked, pulling his hand out of Miller’s shorts to lick his palm before returning it. “Fuck.” Monty bent in, adjusting the angle so he could stroke Miller and kiss him at the same time. “Is that what this trip is going to be?” Miller exhaled as Monty tugged at Miller’s dick. “You distracting me with sex?”

“You like sex,” Monty murmured against Miller’s mouth. “And you like me. And yes.” Miller grinned before moaning, thrusting his hips forward. “And I’m not distracting you,” Monty continued as he kissed Miller’s chin. “I just want you to feel good.” Miller’s hand clutched the blankets beneath them as Monty suckled down to Miller’s neck. “Because I love you, and God, I love making you feel good.”

Miller’s breath was getting labored. “You always do, baby,” he managed. Always, always. He turned and cupped the back of Monty’s head, tugging him back up so they could kiss. “Love you,” he murmured. “Love you. Fuck, I—” Monty grinned as Miller came, a moan ripping from his throat as he did.

Monty worked his hand until Miller was done shaking and then he eased into his boyfriend’s side, nuzzling into his neck. “Feeling better?” Monty asked.

“Ugh.” Monty laughed and Miller shook his head in disbelief. Fuck, yeah, he felt better. But he still wanted to have this talk. And now the exhaustion was truly setting in. And he still wanted to get Monty off. “Give me a minute,” Miller murmured, letting his eyes drop shut. “I’ll—”

“You’re tired,” Monty said, snuggling down into his side even more. “Sleep now. Sex later.”  

“I still want to talk about this,” Miller told him as Monty melted beside him. “Okay?”

“Hm…” Monty trailed off softly. “Later.”

Nestled in the back of Miller’s car with his boyfriend warm and close beside him, Miller couldn’t argue. He could only fall asleep.

* * *

They didn’t get too much sleep in the back of the car but it was enough to get them back on the road again. They stopped at Dunkin Donuts to get giant cups of coffee and some cheap breakfast before starting off again, ready to see the Pacific Ocean.

“I want to see some big ass mountains on the way,” Monty said with a mouthful of donut. Miller grinned before sipping from his cup. “Can we make that happen?”

“Anything you want, baby.” Monty’s phone buzzed as he dug around for a napkin and he paused, shooting the device a look as though it had offended him. “Who is it?” Miller asked, eyeing the screen but struggling to read a name.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“ _Monty_.” It hadn’t even been a full day that they were on the road but Miller wanted to know. He wanted to know the exact reason why Monty had called him so late and asked to leave, to get away. He wanted to know how his boyfriend was feeling. Miller didn’t say _talk to me_ , but his mind was screaming it. He wanted Monty to open up, to share this story, and yet there was nothing. He wasn’t speaking. “I’m not going to push you,” Miller finally grit out.

“I know,” Monty answered.

“But I really—”

“I know,” Monty cut him off.

Miller huffed. They were quiet for a moment. “I hear Montana has some nice mountains,” Miller said. Monty’s smile made him feel warm again.

* * *

Miller banged his fist against the vending machine and sighed, trying to un-wedge the Pop-Tarts from where they’d gotten stuck. He glanced over his shoulder before lifting his phone, looking at it another time.

 **From Bellamy**  
**I mean I’d say he’s not like**  
**super angry? Just mostly**  
**worried about what you’re** **  
** **doing.**

Miller sighed, slamming his hand against the vending machine again.

 **From Miller**  
**I’m not doing anything.** **  
** **I’m in fucking Iowa.**

Miller hadn’t really been responding to his dad’s texts. Which, like, wasn’t great. At all. Super not great. Papa Miller was a good man and he really didn’t deserve to have his son just run off in the middle of the night with his boyfriend. But David trusted his son enough to not be super worried about him.

Still.

 **From Bellamy**  
**Idk man, just send him a**  
**picture of your face so he**  
**doesn’t send out a search**  
**party like Monty’s mom is** **  
** **threatening to do.**

Miller shoved his phone back into his pocket angrily, trying to squash the bubble of anxiety that was forming in his stomach. They’d only been gone for three days and Monty still wasn’t really opening up and their friends back home were texting them non-stop. Miller was pretty sure Monty was in contact with both Jasper and Clarke but he never mentioned it, just like Miller didn’t mention he’d still been texting Bellamy and Murphy. It just wasn’t something they talked about.

But Monty’s mom was threatening to send out a search party? Monty was only barely 18, barely an adult. She had to know that he was with Miller. Who else would he be with? It’s not like someone could arrest them, right?

“Everything okay?” Monty asked from behind Miller, causing him to jump a little.

Miller swung his hand out to hit the vending machine. “Yeah,” he muttered, recovering quickly. “Just this fucking pack of Pop-Tarts.”

Monty slipped his hands around Miller’s waist and Miller exhaled deeply as he felt Monty rest his forehead against his back. “You sure that’s it?” Monty asked.

 _I’ll talk if you do,_ Miller wanted to say. But this trip was supposed to be freeing. It was supposed to be an escape for whatever Monty was running from. And Miller still didn’t want to push him. “Mm.”

Monty tugged him hard then, spinning him and pushing him against the vending machine with just enough force that it made it shake. They were in a pretty abandoned rest stop in Iowa on their way up toward Montana to see some big ass mountains, so Miller didn’t mind the move.

“Think there’re cameras here?” Monty asked, tipping his chin back enough that their lips were barely brushing.

Miller steadied his hands on Monty’s shoulders before spinning him, pinning him to the vending machine instead, and grinned, temporarily forgetting the text that Bellamy had just sent him. “Who cares? It’s fucking Iowa.” Before Monty could get in another word, Miller bent in and kissed him as hard as he could. Monty groaned into his boyfriend’s mouth and clutched his sides, trying to tug him closer.

Miller twirled his hips and Monty’s breath hitched as Miller rocked against him. Miller only broke away once the button of Monty’s jeans was popped open and then he slid down Monty’s body, pulling him from his boxers and tugging on his cock. “Nate,” Monty gasped another time as Miller licked his head. “Christ.”

Miller was on his knees now, grinning up at his boyfriend before taking him into his mouth. God, he could literally spend the rest of his life like this. Traveling across the country in his shitty car, bringing Monty to climax in abandoned yet public places. When Miller had asked if the trip was going to be full of sex, he really hadn’t expected _this much_ sex. Both giving and receiving. Lots of it.

It didn’t take long for Monty to come in his mouth and Miller swallowed before pulling back, looking smug.

“I was gonna do that,” Monty forced out weakly from where he was slumped against the vending machine.

“It was my turn,” Miller responded.

Monty managed a laugh. “Been keeping count?”

“Nah, not really. Just wanted to taste you.” Monty laughed again, caught between rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Miller helped him tug his pants back up before getting a glimpse of the machine. “Oh, hey,” Miller pointed out. “The Pop-Tarts aren’t stuck anymore.”

* * *

“Antique stores are fun,” Monty said.

“You’re a liar and I hate you.”

It was Monty’s turn to drive and they were in the middle of _literally_ nowhere. All Miller wanted was a goddamn McDonald’s so he could eat a burger but nothing. Nada. Zip. Except this stupid antique store that had been advertised for miles.

“It’ll be good to stretch our legs,” Monty said, pulling into the parking lot. Despite the fact that they hadn’t seen many turns or roads, the parking lot had a few other cars in it. “Maybe they have snacks!”

“Snacks that expired in the 1920s,” Miller muttered.

Monty laughed, shifting the car into park and stealing the keys away before Miller could reach out and snatch them. He hurried out of the car and Miller swallowed back his smile, savoring the moments that Monty was so light and happy, before sighing and following his boyfriend into the old shop. It was dusty outside and the distance looked like rain, but they didn’t have time to think about the future. Everything was present focused, day by day, moment by moment.

The bell over the door rang as they entered and the cashier, a wrinkled old woman, looked up from her book of crossword puzzles to offer them a smile. “Good afternoon,” she said brightly.

“Afternoon,” Monty said back.

“You two from around here?” she asked, a nice mid-western twang in her voice.

Miller ignored her, browsing a rack of postcards, while Monty strode right up to the counter. “Nope,” he said. “We saw the signs though and wanted to come look.”

The woman gestured outwardly. “Be my guest,” she said. “Got any questions, just ask for Edna, that’s me. I’ll help ya out.”

Monty smiled again and reached out for Miller, twining their fingers together before tugging him away from the postcards and down one of the many aisles. Miller browsed without much interest, taking a Snapchat every now and then to send something to Bellamy considering he loved history and this place was crawling with it. Monty suddenly burst out with a laugh and dropped Miller’s hand, racing down a few steps to grab something off of a hook. He raced back to Miller and dropped something on his head unceremoniously.

It was a cowboy hat.

Miller frowned, and Monty couldn’t stop laughing into his hands.

“Can we buy it?” Monty asked.

“We don’t have any money,” Miller reminded him, trying not to smile.

“C’mon, Nate, you look—”

“Don’t,” Miller warned him. Monty laughed again and Miller lifted the hat, tossing it onto his boyfriend’s head. “Suits you better,” he said, finally allowing himself to smile. Monty tugged on the strap that hung under his chin and smiled, showing off his dimples, and Miller felt his heart melting in his chest. “I love you,” he said gently.

“Don’t be cheesy,” Monty teased. He stepped forward and kissed Miller on his jaw before darting off down another aisle.  

They spent around an hour in the antique store, avoiding the creepy dusty dolls with glass eyes and pouring over the old photobooks that people had left behind. Monty had a few conversations with different patrons and by the time they were ready to leave, he was still wearing the cowboy hat.

They approached Edna again, Monty ready to buy the hat, when she waved her hand with a gentle smile. “Just take it,” she said. “It’s rare to see so much love in two people. Filled my heart.”

Monty brightened. “Really?”

“You’re just passing through,” she said. “Hm? Take it as a souvenir.”

Monty expressed his thanks to Edna, Miller actually did purchase a few old postcards, and soon they were back in the car.

“You think she’s going to report a robbery?” Miller asked as Monty tossed the hat into the back of the car.

Monty laughed. “Not every wrinkly grandmother from the mid-west is a racist homophobe, Nate,” he reminded her. “People have good hearts.”

 _You have a good heart_ , Miller thought fondly.

* * *

 _Tell me, did you sail across the sun?_  
_Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights are faded?  
_ _That heaven is overrated?_

Monty sang loudly, the sound the wind was making from the windows being down drowning out every word he was yelling. His hands were up and out the windows, his smile was splitting his face in half.

Miller had no idea where they were, just that he was in love.

* * *

Monty leaned back, lifting up his phone as Miller wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. “You’d make one hell of a grease monkey,” Monty said with a grin.

Miller’s tire blew suddenly down one of the old faded roads they were traveling down, and he was in the middle of replacing it. Monty thought that recording him would be more fun than helping him. “You ever change a tire before?” Miller asked.

“No,” Monty admitted. “Every time I need a tire change you shoo me out of the way and do it yourself.” Miller looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend who was still grinning. “Is that you saying you want my help?”

“Oh, not at all,” Miller said dramatically. “I’d much rather have this moment recorded so we can remember it for the rest of our lives.”

A wonderful laugh escaped Monty and he stepped forward, tugging Miller so he was no longer crouching, and pinned him against the car. Monty kissed him firmly, angling his phone so he could record the kiss, and even Miller couldn’t stop the grin that was splitting his face in half. “Just think,” Monty murmured against his mouth. “We can play it at our wedding for all our friends.”

Miller dropped the wrench that was in his hand and tugged Monty closer, deepening the kiss without hesitation.

“You proposing?” Miller asked breathlessly.

“Not yet,” Monty whispered. They were both still smiling. It felt like everything was infinite. “Are you?”

“Not yet,” Miller whispered back.

It took them a little longer to change the tire than planned.

* * *

Miller tossed his duffle bag onto the floor before lowering himself on the edge of the mattress, turning to look at Monty who was stretched out across it. “This place is a shithole,” Miller said. And it was. But Monty grinned just then, knowing the same, and Miller couldn’t stop himself from grinning too. They’d reach Montana tomorrow and had stopped in some motel in Wyoming for the night. “If it wasn’t raining we’d just be in the back of my car again,” he said. “You know that, yeah?”

“Because we’re cheap and poor and on the run,” Monty said with a nod. “I know. But we can splurge every now and then.”

Miller kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed with him. He swung his legs over Monty’s hips and rocked forward, his grin widening when Monty moaned. “This is easier to do with a real bed anyway,” Miller murmured as he bent down. Monty’s hands were already scrabbling at Miller’s shirt, cool fingers brushing across his hips as he fumbled for the hem. “God, I love you,” Miller exhaled after Monty pulled it up and over his head. He leaned down, stopping before Monty could reach for the button on his jeans. “I love you,” Miller said again.

Monty sunk backwards into the stiff pillows and smiled lazily. As though they had all the time in the world. As though their parents weren’t freaking out back home, wondering where their sons had gone.

“I know,” Monty said. “I love you too.”

“Monty, I mean,” Miller let out a long breath as Monty’s hands slid up Miller’s bare chest. He’d never been the best at talking about his feelings. But Monty was so _much_. The second he’d heard that Monty was broken, that Monty needed to get away, Miller didn’t even _hesitate_. He packed a bag and climbed in his car and driven west without a care in the world. They were nearly to Montana, and then nearly to the ocean, and he still didn’t know what had driven Monty to need this trip. But he loved him. He loved him so much. The bed creaked under them as Miller readjusted himself, sitting up a bit. He didn’t know why he was so _nervous_. But Monty was still looking at him, that soft lazy smile, those knowing and gentle eyes. “I don’t know what to say,” Miller finally finished lamely.

“That’s okay,” Monty whispered. “You don’t have to say it at all. Because I _know_.” Miller sighed, frustrated, and Monty reached up to tug him down again. “Nate,” Monty said softly. “I love you.”

Miller nodded but he wanted to say something else, something more.  

“It’s enough,” he came up with. Monty blinked a few times, trying to understand what he meant. “Me, you, my shitty car. That’s all I need, Monty. It’s enough.” _You’re enough_. He didn’t need money and he didn’t need things. He had a boy who he loved and a boy who loved him and Miller didn’t need anything else. He didn’t even want anything else.

“I love you,” Monty said again, his voice higher than before. His hands flew up to Miller’s face, gently pressing his cheeks over and over again as though touching Miller was something he hadn’t figured out how to do, as though he was too precious. “I—I really.”

Miller nodded, because he knew that Monty understood.

When they kissed it was slow and full of every positive emotion Miller had ever felt for this wonderful, magical boy.

They stripped off the rest of their clothes slowly, peeling them from one another’s body as though time was a luxury. The storm raged on outside as Miller kissed his way up Monty’s bare chest. Lightning struck as Monty wrapped his fingers around Miller’s cock. They kissed, groaning into one another’s mouth, desperate and eager to feel one another’s skin. When they both came, sticky and exhausted, they collapsed into bed together. Monty nosed Miller’s neck and pressed a warm kiss there, causing Miller to sigh.

 _I love you,_ he thought another time as he gently threaded his fingers through Monty’s hair. He dipped down and pressed a kiss to Monty’s forehead. _I love you, I love you._

“I meant it,” Monty whispered into the small space between them.

“That you love me?” Miller teased.

“That I want to marry you,” Monty responded. Miller shuddered, surprised that those six simple words could affect him like that. “This whole trip, Nate, it’s crazy. But it—I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

All of the logical thoughts were there, lingering in the back of Miller’s mind. _We’re too young. We haven’t even gone to college yet. There might be someone else. There could be someone else. We’ll change over time, we’ll be different people in a year, two years._ But having Monty in his arms like this, in a dingy hotel just a skip away from the Pacific Ocean, none of them stuck.

Monty’s lips were warm against Miller’s throat. “Nate?” he whispered.

Miller felt tears forming. “Yeah?” he rasped.

“You okay?” Monty asked.

“Yeah.”

* * *

The sign read _Glacier National Park_ and Monty couldn’t stop looking out the windows. He was pressed to the glass, his eyes constantly scanning the beauty around them while Miller parked carefully. Neither of them had hiking shoes so they drove as far as they could before climbing out of the car.

The two of them were mostly silent as they walked along the path that led them to the shore of Lake McDonald. It was so beautiful that there weren’t even words Miller could put to it. The lake shimmered and the mountains were towering over them and it was like a scene taken out from one of his favorite dreams. The entire place felt magical, as though it was something special and impossible, just for the two of them.

Miller squeezed Monty’s hand. “Big ass enough for you?” he asked, a little laugh in his voice.

“Oh my God,” Monty exhaled. “ _Nate_.” Because this was the most beautiful place either of them had ever been in their entire lives. And now they was here together, their hands tangled together as they gazed out across the lake that reflected the mountains. And neither of them had never felt more at ease, more at peace, than in that exact moment. It was as though the entire planet had been holding its breath until this very second. “This is…”

“Yeah,” Miller whispered in agreement.

“Wow,” Monty said. “It’s. Wow.”

“Wow,” Miller agreed.

Some things were just too beautiful for words.

They walked along the shore of the lake, staring at the mountains, letting the world around them settle deep into their bones.

* * *

 **From Bellamy**  
**You make it to the shore  
** **yet?**

**From Miller  
Almost.**

**From Bellamy**  
**Clarke’s requesting**  
**pictures when you**  
**get there.**

Miller smiled at his phone before scrolling through, opening Snapchat, and taking a picture of Monty to send to his friend. Monty, driving, flashed a smile in Miller’s direction. “Bellamy?” Monty asked, and Miller nodded. “He still worried?”

“Nah,” Miller answered. “After I called my dad he stopped worrying. I think they’ve got some sort of weird, telepathic connection.” Monty grinned, and Miller settled down into his seat. They’d make it to the Pacific Ocean just in time to watch the sunset. Miller felt warm. It was deep inside him, and nothing could take it away. “Have you… talked to your mom?” Miller asked. Despite the fact that they’ve been together the whole trip, Miller did wake up a few times to see Monty on the phone outside of their car, his back against the window as he whispered into his phone. “I don’t want to pry.”

“We’ve talked,” Monty said. He gave Miller another look. “We’ll talk about it in a bit,” he said.

Monty reached forward and cranked up the music before Miller could question what he meant.

 _Well you are the one_  
_The one that lies close to me_  
 _Whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly_  
 _I fell in love with you suddenly_  
 _Now there’s no place else I could be_  
 _But here in your arms_

* * *

Parking took longer than expected but the two of them still made it to the beach, hand in hand, to watch the sun dip below the horizon. People were milling about, families and friends, cheering while soaking up the summer air. All of it felt impossible. The sky was bright reds and oranges, the ocean waves were loud, and Monty was by his side.

They had enough forethought to leave their shoes in the car and the sand beneath their feet was still warm from the hot day. They strolled to the waves, getting their toes wet, and Monty laughed. And he laughed again. He marveled at the sight around them and _laughed_.

“Nate,” he said, turning to his boyfriend. He looked so happy, so incredibly happy, that Miller couldn’t look away. “I love you,” he said.

Miller lifted his freehand, the one not tangled with Monty’s currently, and cupped Monty’s cheek. “You are everything,” Miller said back. He tugged gently and kissed Monty carefully. “I love you too.” Monty wouldn’t stop grinning, and Miller kissed him again.

This moment felt like more than two boys deserved, and Miller was infinitely grateful for it.

When they parted again, Monty’s smile slipped a little. Just enough that it kept Miller curious.

“My mom and I got in a fight,” Monty said. Miller nodded, knowing that. It’s why they were here, their feet in the sand, the breeze on their necks. “About you,” Monty added after a beat. Miller’s own smile was gone at that, and he nodded again. Because he’d assumed. But Monty had never confirmed it, not exactly. “She thinks I’m too young to feel like this.”

Miller hesitated. “Being to guys?” he asked.

“Being in love,” Monty corrected. “She afraid I’m going to get hurt.” Miller rested his forehead against Monty’s. “She’s afraid I’m giving too much of my heart to you.” Monty’s eyebrows came together. “And she’s right, Nate,” he whispered. “Because you have my whole heart.”

“You have mine,” Miller whispered back. He stopped holding Monty’s hand and lifted his other hand up to cup Monty’s other cheek, framing his face between Miller’s fingers, gently brushing his thumbs across Monty’s cheeks. “I would never—” he started.

“I know,” Monty cut him off. And that smile was back, that small perfect one that Monty always had. “That’s why we fought. Because I know you would never hurt me, and she didn’t believe that.”

Miller found himself fighting off tears for a second time on this trip, overwhelmed at the boy that was Monty Green. Brilliant and kind and his. “I love you,” Miller rasped. It felt like the only truth he’d ever spoken in his entire life.

“I love you,” Monty said back. It felt like the only truth that Miller had ever heard. Monty arched his neck slightly and kissed Miller another time, long and lingering, as Miller sighed into his mouth.

Maybe they were too young to feel like this. Maybe they were too young to road trip across the country just to see the sun set on the Pacific Ocean. But with the sky a swirl of colors behind them and this beautiful boy in his hands, Miller didn’t care about anything else. He pulled back from Monty just enough to readjust his grip so he could pull Monty into his arms, wrapping him tightly in a hug and sighing again as Monty nestled close. Tomorrow they would start their long journey back home to their friends and family, but for now it was just the two of them in their own perfect world. They tipped their heads to watch the sun sink below the horizon and Monty hummed contentedly.

“It’s amazing,” Monty whispered.

“It is,” Miller agreed softly. “It really is.”  


End file.
